Kagemura Shoji
by ChaosFangX
Summary: The first installment of the Naruto Yami Fanfiction Series. In this story, we meet Kiba and his team, see the Shadow Village, and see how he came to be. Full Summary inside. Rated M for Lemons. OC/OC OC/OC. Update: Looked the Japanese words up on Google. It actually reads Shadow Village Arise, which is a little better, but the Japanese is amazing, so I'm sticken with it. O O
1. Chapter 1: Kiba Akuma

**Yo. Kiba here, starting the official start of my Naruto FanFiction series. I have decided to do a complete re-write of Naruto, with Kiba as the star. It will still be a Naruto FanFiction. I own no rights to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, that great honor lies with the author, Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I only own my own characters, such as Kiba Akuma, the star of this story. I also only own the villages that I created, the Ninjutsu I created, and the Characters I created. I hope you like it, because this story will be centered around Kiba Akuma and his time as a Shinobi of the Hidden Shadow. Now, here's chapter one of Shadow Village Arisen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kiba Akuma, the Trouble Maker.**

Hakura Matsuda was leaning against the wall of the local ramen shop enjoying a well deserved dango when a blur of black and white shot past her, followed shortly after by a black blur with a streak of white on the top. The black and white blur was the local mission cat, Kuro, and the other blur was the local trouble maker, Kiba Akuma. Shrugging, since it wasn't any of her business, she turned back to enjoy her dango and found it gone. "Kiba!" She yelled before shooting off after him. Ahead of her, she could hear his tell tale chuckle as he raced across the streets after Kuro. Hakura smirked when she realized she was catching up to him until she realized that he was no longer in front of her. "Damn you Kiba!" She shouted before doubling back to find him. As soon as she passed him again, he moved the Shinobi cloaking sheet.

"Hehe. So easy. Even a Jounin can't catch me." He said, not sensing other shinobi behind him.

"Akuma..." He heard and jumped a little. "Skipping class again, Akuma?" He asked and Kiba just smirked.

"Of course Jigo-sensei. You know me...OW!" He yelped when Jigo smacked him in the back of his head and tied him up, dragging him back to the academy. The entire time he was being dragged back to the academy, he was grumbling about unfair teachers and their rules. Once back at the academy, Jigo-sensei dumped him into his seat and everyone in the room started chuckling.

"Alright. Today is the final exam. As it had to be postponed while half of the village searched for the Akuma, only half of the class will be going today. The rest of you will go tomorrow." He said and everyone glared at the aforementioned Akuma. He'd be going first, since his last name started with "a", so he'd be he first person in the class to go. "So, first up is Kiba Akuma. Remember, if you pass this test, you move on to become Genin of the Hidden Shadow Village." He said and Kiba stood up. "Demonstrate to us your Shadow Claws Jutsu." Jigo said and Kiba walked to the front of the class, signed quickly, ended with dragon and pulled his hands apart.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Claws Jutsu." He said and his hands were coated in gloves of shadow which quickly formed into the claws of a dragon. He slashed towards his class mates a couple of times before striking a pose with the claws tensed in front of him as if he was ready for combat. He ended the jutsu with a snap of his fingers and Jigo-sensei nodded.

"Well done. Kiba Akuma, pass. Next, Hanamura Akiho. Show us your Shadow Blade jutsu." He said and Kiba blushed as Hanamura walked passed him. Her golden hair was tied back in a pony tail, her green eyes alight with a smile as she turned and fasted the students. Kiba took his seat just as she was signing. Her hand signs didn't take too long, and she ended on snake, at which point a sort of blade of shadows formed in her hands.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Blade Jutsu." Hana said and the sword seemed to fade out before exploding in a burst of fireworks. The entire class started applauding as she went back to her seat.

"Hanamura Akiho, pass. Next, Kiharu Baku." Jigo said and Kiharu walked up to take her turn.

**Seven Hours Later**

****Against what Jigo-sensei said, everyone managed to go quickly. However, half of the class was the only bit that actually graduated, among them was Kiba Akuma, Akihito Homura, Hanamura Akiho, Yukohara Katsuragi, and Kiharu Baku. The five of them were sitting at the barbecue shop enjoying a meal, discussing their Jounin teachers. "So, Aki, Hana, Kiharu and I got Ikura-sensei. Who's on your team Yuko?" Kiba asked and she sighed. She'd wanted to be on Kiba's team since they'd joined the academy, but no such luck.

"I got Takura-sensei with Rin, Matsudo, and Kaichi." She said and Kiba chuckled a little.

"Don't worry. They'll get better and you guys will be a kick ass team." Akihito said and Yuko smiled at him a little. "I'm not sure about you guys though, but Ikura-sensei is a bit... strange?" He asked and the three girls nodded. Kiba just shrugged as their orders came in.

"I don't see how it matters." He said then took a bite of his beef. "Iku'a-shenshei ishn't go'a be vere any'ay." He said through his mouth, which everyone understood as "Ikura-sensei isn't gonna be there anyway."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, this village is different from other villages. We learn lethal jutsu from the start of our academy training and the basics during our time as civilians on our way _to _the academy. _You _had it easy Kiba, being the son of the Lady Yakage." Kiharu said and Kiba sighed and looked at her. "What? You didn't have it easy while you were living in the tower?" She asked, looking up at the top of the Kage Mountain. The Tower of the Yakage was in the "chest" of the First Yakage Mountain. The Shinobi dwellings were along the sides of the mountain up pathways around the legs, embedded into the stone in the mountain while the civilian dwellings were at the feet of the mountain, protected they their first Yakage. The Chunin Exams were held once a year, and half way up the mountain between the shinobi dwellings and the Yakage Tower was a cave known as the Mouth of the Dragon. It was the site of the second stage of the Chunin Exams. During the Chunin Exams, you are placed under a twelve hour time limit. You are to climb into the Mouth of the Dragon, go down the throat and gather one of ten Dragon Plaques and return to the arena with the plaque before time is up. The odd thing about the mountain is, during the time of the Chunin Exams, the cave seems to come to life. The insides turn flesh-like and squishy, complete with saliva and digestive enzymes in the second stomach.

"Nope. I didn't have it easy. I lived down here in the town with some of the servants, training myself in the way of the ninja." He said and Kiharu nodded and leaned back. His mother was the seventh Yakage. The other five, besides the first, are immortalized in the Yakage's office in the form of statues carved in their likeness. "So, I guess tomorrow is our first mission as a team with our sensei before we're on our own." Kiba said and the three others nodded. Yuko nodded as well and finished her meal.

"My first mission is today. The team and sensei are heading out on an A rank assignment. Taking back an entire fortress from rouge ninjas. We're supposed to have help from Hikarigakure, but I don't expect much." She said and Kiba scoffed. His 'love' for Hikarigakure was well known, his father being from the Light Village.

"I don't either. I don't expect anything." He said as he finished off his beef then stood and gave her a hug. "Be safe Yuko. Fight well..." He said as he clasped her forearm.

"Or die fighting." She said as she did the same then turned and headed to the gate where her team was waiting for her.

"What was that all about? 'Fight well or die fighting.' What was that?" Aki asked and Kiba looked at him and sighed as their second order came up.

"Yuko and I grew up together, knowing we would become ninja. It's always been her dream to become a powerful kunoichi or go down fighting. So we came up with that little saying. Either we fight well and gain the skills needed to become powerful Shinobi, or we take most of our enemies with us if we die. That's our ninja way." He said and Akihito nodded.

"So, what are we gonna do until tomorrow?" Kiharu asked and Aki smirked before grabbing her hand and standing up.

"Training." He said and the four of them rushed to the training grounds just outside of the village. Upon arrival, Hana and Kiba dropped into their hand to hand combat stances.

"So, which stance are you using?" Hana asked him as the two of them clashed.

"I'm using the only hand to hand combat skills that can defeat the Hyuuga clan's Gentle Fist. The Shadow Pulse Palm." He said and as soon as he said it she felt a burst of chakra slam into her chest when his palm struck her and she was pushed backwards a little. The Shadow Pulse Palm was a technique that focused a large ammount of chakra into the hands of the user, creating a pulse of pure chakra that slams into the target and pushes them back. Against the Gentle Fist, the Shadow Pulse Palm acted as a sort of reflector barrier that bounced the chakra in the Gentle Fist strikes back at the user, shutting down the Eight Trigrams techniques that the Hyuuga Clan was famous for.

"It's only a matter of time before your mom decides it's time to reveal ourselves to the rest of the Shinobi world instead of acting in the background, taking out targets they can't get to." Akihito said as he and Kiharu practiced their kunai throwing skills.

"I don't think that's gonna be for a long time." Kiba said while within him, the seal on the gate locked in his chest started to glow.

**"I'm awake now boy... and it's time we started to talk..."** The spirit within him said, keeping his voice low as he used his Limit Breaker to destroy the seal keeping his cage closed.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter one of Shadow Village Arisen. I hope you guys like it. And how's THAT for a cliff hanger? Ryu wakes up for the first time during training the DAY before our first mission as a full team of five. Hehe. Anyway... enjoy. R&R. This one will have at least 210- 215 chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission, Rescue Mission

**Ok. And I'm back. With Chapter...2? I believe. Yeah. Chapter 2 of Shadow Village Arisen. o.o Now that I think about it, that's a lame title. Come on folks, this story needs a new title. PLEASE!? I'll love you all forever? Ok, maybe not ALL, and maybe not forever, but maybe for the next... 100 chapters. Anyway, I'm desperate here. I need a new title. ANYTHING that isn't stupid, because remember, this is the story of Kiba as a Genin. It has to be a BAD ASS title. Hmmm... And not just Kiba, because naming a story after the main character has been done (Naruto, Eureka 7, Inuyasha... you catch my drift.) Hell, if any of you know how to say Village and Arisen in Japanese, let me know. Cause Shadow is Kage, maybe I could just called it Shadow Village Arisen in Japanese. Hmmm... Get to lookin'. ANYWAY! Here's Chapter 2 of... the so far lamely named... Shadow Village Arisen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Genin Mission One, The Rescue.**

Kiba chuckled to himself as he walked up the stairs leading to the Kage tower. He could use his chakra, cling to the wall of the mountain, and run up, but he didn't feel like wasting his chakra. Especially since it was his first mission with a team. He smiled as he walked along the path, his eyes a light with joy as he sees the Kage tower, where he was born, come into view. Upon seeing it, his happiness bursts out and he rushes through the doors, up the stairs and into his mother's office. She smiles at her son while the other four members of his squad sigh and smile a little. "Team Ikura, I'm glad you could all come. We received a report not long ago. Kiba, you might want to sit down..." She said and Kiba stopped his fidgeting and looked at his mother. "A messenger bird came in last night. It seems that Takura Mizuha and her team went down in combat last night. As of now, there are no reports of survivors. You five are to go to the location they went down, find the bodies, and destroy them. Two members of Takura's team were branch members of the Akuma family, and our kekkei genkai must not get into the hands of our enemies." She said and four members of the team saluted before all five of them walked out. As he left, Shinen Akuma saw the look in her son's eyes and knew that the news that Yuko, his child hood friend, might be dead had broken something within him.

As soon as Ikura's team exited the Kage's tower, he stopped and looked at Kiba. Being the son of the Yakage was hard enough for him, but to top all that off to get the news that his long time friend might have been killed from his mother only made it worse. That became evident when, with a scream of rage, Kiba launched himself off of the platform in the mountain side holding the Kage's tower and shot down the side of the mountain. His four team mates followed him all the way to the gate with Ikura grabbed his arms and held him, letting him thrash and cry. "It's ok Kiba. We'll go find her and bring her back. Don't you worry." Ikura said and Kiba nodded before the five of them shot from the village and followed the path Yuko and her team had taken. Kiba stayed ahead of his team pretty far before night started to fall, at which point he stopped and waited for them. At about that moment, his chest started to throb and he was drawn into his mind.

_"What the hell is this?" **He asked himself before looking around. **"Whoa, echo." **He said then started walking down a hallway with doors on both sides at regular intervals. Turning around, he saw the same thing behind him, but from that direction was coming a source of dark power that scared him yet seemed to beckon him. Kiba turned and started towards the darkness, walking into shadows that seemed to go on forever before giving way to a pin point of bright light that expanded the further Kiba went towards it.** __"Something is in here... something powerful..." **Kiba said to himself before he was engulfed in light. Rearing back, he blinked to clear his eyesight as best he could before a shadow fell on him. Looking at the shadow, he realized it was in the shape of a dragon's wing. Following the edge of the shadow to the back of the dragon, he saw ten tails swaying around. Following up along the dragons spine, he saw five heads. Looking up, he saw a gigantic black dragon clinging to the roof above him, five heads turned and staring at him, ten tails splayed out and piercing the roof above him. **_

**"It's about time boy." _The dragon said before dropping from the ceiling and landing in front of Kiba in a crouch on its hind legs. All five heads spoke at the same time before Kiba realized he didn't have five heads, his single head was just moving so quickly that it looked as though he had five. He had 15 tails waving behind him when he landed. _"You are Kiba Akuma, correct? I mean, this is your body." _The dragon said and Kiba looked at him. The dragon was enormous with his wings folded in against his back. Kiba stared at him for a moment until the dragon flared out his wings, the entire room seeming to fill with a sort of tea-house with a giant teacup on one side and a normal sized one on the other. _"Please, join me." _Ryu said and Kiba walked towards the normal teacup and looked inside it. Oolong tea was steeping in the water, on the side was some sugar and even creme if that's what Kiba wanted. _**

_"So, you're not going to devour my soul and take my body?" **He asked the dragon and all the giant beast did was chuckle, his head forming into one as he picked up his teacup and took a sip. All 15 of his tails wrapped around his body, armoring him in a sort of moving armor. **_

**"No, I'm not going to devour your soul. I'm going to give you power. Over time." _He said and Kiba looked at him. This dragon wanted to give him power, not take his body. _"Sit, please. Enjoy your tea. My name is Ryu. Ryukotsu No Yami." _The dragon said and Kiba looked up at him. Kiba decided not to argue with him and sat down, sipping at his tea. _**

_"So, why do you want to give me power?" _**_Kiba asked and Ryu looked at him and shrugged. _**

**"Because I personally like life? And if you die, I die too. So, I'm going to give you power, over time, to ensure that you stay alive." _Ryu said and Kiba nodded. _"Now, your friends are about to arrive, you'd best wake up and get your camp set up." _Ryu said and Kiba felt himself shooting back to_ reality.**

As soon as Kiba re-entered reality he leaned over near the tree and threw up. The rush from coming back from his mental realm where he was enjoying tea with Ryu. He was barely finished puking when Ikura-sensei showed up with the others. "Are you ok Kiba? You look like you just jumped from the top of Mount Yakage." Ikura-sensei said. Kiba nodded and stood up straight.

"Sorry Ikura-sensei. Didn't mean to make you feel so bad. I'm fine." He said as he went about, trying to get his tent set up for the night. As he was doing so, Hana walked over and kissed his shoulder.

"My great fang... you don't look well. I already got my tent set up. Come and sleep with me tonight and I'll keep you warm, ok?" She said teasingly and he smiled at her and gave up on setting up his tent and followed his girlfriend to her tent. Following her in, he crawled next to her and wrapped her in his arms as she pulled her blanket over his head. As soon as his head was hidden, she kissed his eyes until they shut and cradled his head against her breast. "Sleep, my fang. In the morning, we'll find Yuko and take her home."

That morning, just as Hana said, they arrived at the place where Yuko's team had been camping. The only bodies they found were those of Takura-sensei and Matsudo Hiboshi. Rin Hitomi and Kaichi Higurashi, both members of Akuma Branch families, were gone. "Damn. We didn't get here in time to get Rin and Kaichi. I'll set to work disposing of the other two bodies, you four see if you can find any indication of where the other three were taken." Ikura-sensei said as he set to work disposing of his friend's body first. Takura-sensei was already badly burned, her own doing so as not to give any information to the enemy if they took her body. Kiba turned to summon his Kekkei Genkai, as far as he could before something slammed into his back, dragging him to the ground. He spun to defend himself from an attacker before he heard the sobbing. Looking down, he saw Yuko clinging to his shirt.

"Ikura-sensei! Yuko's alive!" He yelled, standing up and holding his dear friend in his arms. Yuko sobbed into his chest, barely letting out garbled, choked off sentences. "Yuko, calm down. You need to tell us what happened." He said and she just kept sobbing.

"Let me try something." Hana said as she walked over and placed one of her hands against Yuko's head and her other hand against her own. "She didn't see where the bandits took Rin or Kaichi, but she did get a look at the face of one bandit. Ikura-sensei, what should we do? We've recovered one member of the squad and disposed of the two bodies we found but have no location for the other two." She said and Ikura looked at them.

"It seems you four are on your own from here out. We cannot allow Rin and Kaichi's bodies to remain the possession of possible enemies. I'll take Yuko home, you four find Rin and Kaichi and determine if they need to be disposed off or brought back to be buried." He said and the genin nodded to their teacher before he dislodged Yuko from Kiba's shirt and took off. As soon as Ikura and Yuko were out of sight, Kiba signed quickly and held his hands over his face.

"Akuma Style, Akumanako." He said and when he pulled his hands to the sides, tendrils of shadows seemed to connect his fingers and palms to his eyes. His normally mussed up whitish silver hair slicked back against his head, seeming to spike at the back as it went down. His golden yellow eyes turned red and the pupils slit like a cats, or like the Nine-tailed Fox's eyes. Under each eye was a single mark that looked a lot like a fang. As soon as the tendrils of shadows left his eyes, his team could see just what the tendrils were for. As a Genin, any member in the Akuma family had the capability to gain the first stage of the Akuma Manako, or Akumanako. Their ocular Kekkei Genkai was a powerful jutsu, almost a mixture of the two powerful Konoha Clans the Uchiha and Hyuuga. The Uchiha's Sharingan gives them the ability to sense what kind and when a jutsu is going to be unleashed, as well as trap opponents in illusions by using Genjutsu. The Hyuuga's Byakugan allows them to see Chakra streams, a stronger version is to see the Tenketsu linking the chakra streams. The Akumanako can do all that and more, sealing people permanently in illusions if they chose.

"Can you see the direction they went?" Akihito asked and Kiba nodded, shooting off down the road, following six chakra streams he didn't recognize. Interlaced with two of the chakra streams were Rin and Kaichi's chakra. They were still alive, and their chakra streams were strong, so they weren't far. As Kiba guessed, they came across a small camp with six tents. Rin and Kaichi were tied to posts outside the slightly larger tent.

"You guys wait here. I'll see if I can sneak in and untie them." Kiba said as he slipped towards the trees and into the darkness. The bandits were either well taught or smarter than they looked, because Rin and Kaichi were tied far enough away from the trees that Kiba would have to leave the protection of the trees to get them, but not so far that they were out of sight of the front entrance. Hana saw the distance he'd have to go and looked around for a way to distract the bandits. Sure enough, they weren't as smart as they seemed. Their supplies were separated from the camp, an easy target, and an easy distraction. Gesturing to the other two, the three of them snuck off towards the supplies. Kiba seemed to be waiting for a chance to rush out when she looked over to him and she took that as her cue to set up one of the explosives Kiharu always carried. Once it was set, the three of them dove behind a tree and Kiharu set off the explosive. The resulting explosion sent the bandits supplies into the air and around the trees. That was the distraction they needed, because as soon as the supplies went up, the bandits came rushing out just as Hana, Aki, and Kiharu disappeared from sight, going back to the position they were meant to be waiting at. Kiba smirked and shot in, cutting Rin and Kaichi loose and helping them to shelter as the bandits rushed to put out the fires. When Kiba returned to his team, he passed Kaichi to Akihito and Rin to Kiharu while he and Hana cut free some of the tent pegs to set the tents falling. Once the larger tent fell, they took off and caught up to their team, who had rushed back towards the village.

They had nearly arrived at the location of their camp sight when the bandits arrived at that same location. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Three little genin and an Akuma member. It seems we hit the jack pot, eh boss?" One bandit said as a larger man wielding a war hammer approached from the trees. Kiba tensed when he saw the hammer, but then he remembered Rin and Kaichi, they were injured, but not badly, so they could run if they had to. Relaxing a little, he stared at the taller man with the hammer. A grin spread across the big man's face and he rushed forward, nearly as fast as Hana when she was using her special speed jutsu. Kiba dodged a swing from the hammer that would have crushed his skull and brought his fist up, connecting with the chin of the big man only to have his fist pass through it. A puff of smoke obstructed his vision as the hammer plowed into his stomach and slammed him into the tree. He coughed once, spitting up blood as he landed on his hands and knees.

Clenching his stomach, Kiba froze when he heard a scream. He'd only heard that scream once, when Hana had been going through the special training his mother put everyone through so they could withstand the third stage of the Akumanako. Looking over, he saw the larger man looming over his lover, hammer raised to strike a killing blow. Before the hammer could swing down, Kiba felt himself move, felt the hammer connect with his hand, and felt the ground crater beneath him. Akihito and Kiharu managed to throw off their opponents as Kiba spun his opponent's weapon from his hand and drove the spike on the other side into his attacker's head before he swung sideways, using the big man as a weapon. Kiba's body was covered in a roiling black cloak of Chakra, small wings flapping against his back and a single tail of black chakra. A second later, the hammer and bandit leader flew from Kiba's hand and four bandits went down, struck by the hammer on it's flight into a tree. Hana stared up at her lover in awe, even as he turned and his Akumanako eyes had changed to a bright yellow with black Sclera. "You won't touch her again." Kiba said and he shot at another bandit, the chakra around his hand becoming claws as he ripped into the bandit.

* * *

**Bam! Cliff hanger. Ryu has given Kiba some power to protect the woman he loves, but... there's something still to happen... in the next chapter. O.O I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been trying to get re-settled at my grandmother's house, finding a job, AND doing all kinds of other shit. So, here's Chapter 2 of Shadow Village Arisen. -_- Damn it, someone give me a new name. I can't think of anything. Read and FUCKIN' REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Declaration

**What's up everyone. Sorry about the Cliff Hanger before, best way I could figure to wrap up this last chapter. This chapter starts off a little differently. Sorry everyone, but no one gets to see the final moments of one of our beloved, so far, characters. I apologize... but I had a really sad demise planned, and I'm saving it for later. Anyway, on with chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Funeral.**

Kiba woke up wrapped from his neck to his waist in bandages. Even his arms were covered with bandages, but he could still move. Looking around, he realized he was in the hospital back at the village. Sitting up a little, he winced as his bandages apparently kept his insides from falling out. When one of the nurses ran in to check on him, she came running when she saw him sitting up. "Master Akuma... you need to rest. Please, lay back down." She said and he shook his head.

"I'm fine, really. I'm going home..." Kiba said before standing up and pulling on an actual shirt and heading out of the hospital. As he left, he noticed a lot of his friends were walking towards the Memorial Stone. Looking at them, he walked up to Akihito and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side. "Hey, Aki, what's going on? Why is everyone going to the Memorial Stone? And why is everyone wearing black? Who died?" He asked and Akihito looked at him and touched his arm.

"Kiba, you just got out of the hospital, so promise me you're not going to over-react... When you went nuts against those bandits and were covered in that weird black chakra stuff, you were distracted long enough for an injured bandit to use some weird 'healing jutsu' and... sapped out Hana's life energy to heal his wounds... She... didn't survive the last mission Kiba... we're going to her funeral..." Akihito said and Kiba stared at him for a minute before he let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"N-no she's not... she was right behind me the entire time... wasn't she...? There's no where she's dead... You're joking and this is just some bad joke everyone in the village is trying to pull on me..." he said and Aki stared at him like he'd lost it. Kiba just kept rambling on until Kaichi showed up and punched him, knocking him to the ground.

"She's gone, Kiba. You need to realize that and you need to understand that nothing will bring her back." He said and Kiba stared up at his branch clan member before he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He sat up slowly as the realization that the girl he loved was gone and he'd never get to see her again struck him like a blow and the tears started flowing freely. As his tears flowed, he felt arms wrap around him and looked up. Crouched in front of him, arms wrapped around him, comforting him, was Yuko, the girl he'd ignored for years since they'd been children. Pressing his eyes into her shoulder, he ignored the stares of everyone who had stopped to watch the spectacle. It wasn't until he felt his feet under him again that he realized he was moving with the crowd towards the Memorial Stone. When they arrived, his mother was already standing in her place next to Hana's picture. Thousands of flowers had already been spread, but the most profound ones were right next to the picture. Three bouquets of black roses, the rarest flowers known to man, were arranged around Hana's picture. In the middle of each bouquet, at the top, was a single blue rose, Hana and Kiba's personal flower, the one they had sworn each other's love too. As he looked at the flower, tears welled in his eyes again and Yuko took his hand in hers, leading him to the front of the crowd. Seeing him coming, the crowd seemed to part to let him and his friends, who had all known Hanamura Akiho best, move to the front of the group.

"Hanamura Akiho was one of the bravest Kunoichi to come out of the academy in all the years I've been Yakage. She had a strong will, and a big heart, and she always protected her squad to the best of her ability. It pains me to say that she did not die an honorable death... Her life energy was stolen by a bandit using a forbidden jutsu known to one Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf Village. Today... we mourn her death, and I vow that as long as I am Yakage, as long as I am able, no shinobi of my village will be without a way to defend against jutsu such as the one that robbed Hana of her life. Let us please close our eyes and give our fallen ally the respect she deserves." Kiba's mother said and every shinobi in the village closed their eyes, several of them laying their hands on Kiba's shoulders. He stood alone, eyes open, staring at the picture of his lover, mourning her loss in his own way. When his mother opened her eyes, she addressed the crowd for the final time of the day. "All of us will return to our homes, rest, and prepare for tomorrow. As an official request by Hana's parents, all missions are suspended for the remaining three days of this week." She said and she turned and strode away from the Memorial Stone. The only ones who stayed were Kiba, Yuko, Aki, and Kiharu, the three remaining members of Hana's team and one of her dear friends. As the crowd dispersed Kiba accepted the condolences of several of the shinobi in the village, as well as two of the Anbu Shadow Ops. Once the crowd was gone, he walked to the memorial stone and touched Hana's picture.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Hana... I should have paid more attention... I should have been watching... a real Shinobi would have seen everything..." Kiba said and Yuko squeezed the hand she'd been holding since the procession had started. Kiharu started to move towards her friend, but a touch from Akihito stopped her and she turned and looked at him. Shaking his head, Aki moved away from Kiba and Yuko, leading Kiharu over to a bench near the memorial stone. While the two of them sat and talked, Kiba and Yuko walked up to the memorial stone and Kiba carved Hana's name into the stone with his kunai knife.

**Next Day.**

Kiba walked down the street of the village in civilian clothes, all but his headband, which was wrapped around his right arm. His clothing consisted of a grey vest, zipped up to just below his collar bones, black pants, and his usual boots. Everyone in the village stared at him unless he glanced their way. The few people he did see staring had looks of concern in their eyes. He knew why. Two years ago, before he'd graduated from the academy, another team of shinobi went out and came back with one in stitches and one in a body bag. That funeral had been held longer, the fallen shinobi given a long speech by his mother, due to the manner of death that particular shinobi had taken. Dying in combat from an enemy's life sucking jutsu was one thing, but dying in combat from thousands of kunai knives being fired into your back and chest while protecting your team was completely another. However, even with the honorable funeral and the long speech, that shinobi's lover had long since gone rogue, and several squads had been dispatched to either return the shinobi, or dispatch them. None of the squads returned successful in either category, some of them giving the report that the kunoichi had slipped from their radar once found. Kiba knew better, though. Every time a squad found her, they'd seen the look of sorrow in her eyes and returned to the village, leaving her as a rogue ninja.

Sighing, he walked into his favorite shop and sat down, laying his head on the counter. He didn't order anything, didn't even speak, but within seconds, there was a bowl of curry and miso soup, his favorite dish, sitting in front of him, as well as a drink to wash it down with. Looking up, he saw the shop keeper, a kind, elderly woman by the name of Kitara, smiling at him. Feeling a hand smack him on the back, he turned and saw Hakura Matsuda sitting down next to him with a plate of her favorite dango. Looking at her, seeing the kind look in the face of a woman he'd tormented for years, Kiba broke down and tears streamed down his face. Hakura turned and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head against her shoulder as he cried, finally letting go of the pain he'd hidden from his friends. While he cried, Hakura just sat and held him, letting him cry against her shoulder and swearing to herself that if he ever needed to vent, she'd be there. When he finished crying, she held him back and asked him if he'd be alright. When he nodded, she smiled and smacked him on the head. "Good, now, dig in before your food gets cold." She said, turning and taking a bite of her dango. He stared at her for a moment before turning and taking small bites of his curry and miso soup. She watched him eat out the corner of her eye and realized that he'd never been this quiet, or this reserved before.

Turning to look at him fully, she realized he was blushing and turned completely. "Ok, what's so interesting that's got you all red in the face?" She asked and all he did was point his spoon at her shirt. Glancing down, she nearly broke out laughing. He'd cried so much that her white shirt had gotten soaked through, and she'd chosen that day of all days to not wear a bra. "Sorry kid. Forgot about that. Here, close your eyes. I've got a spare shirt in my pack." She said, turning and putting her back to him. Even with her back to him, Kiba still closed his eyes. Hakura was one of the most well endowed women in the village, and he knew that if he didn't close them, he'd still get an eye full. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he peeked out one eye and sighed as he opened the other one. She was now wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and a red vest. "Better?" She asked and he nodded. "Good. Now eat. Stop acting like you've never seen tits before." She said and she took a big bite out of her dango, sliding her plate towards him in the universal sign of "have one". He stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was trying to trick him, before taking one and taking a bite. The flavor was like an explosion in his mouth. Sweet, tangy, sour, and tart all at the same time. Not unpleasant, but it was something he wasn't used to. She smiled at him and finished off hers, pulling the plate back and taking the last one.

"Ya know... the skewers they use for Dango make excellent weapons. Sort of like Senbon needles, only you don't need to retrieve them. Few bucks at the local market and you can have as many as you need instead of going to the weapon shop and buying fifty packs of ten for three hundred yen." She said as she pulled the one she'd finished off from between her teeth. "Makes you look pretty cool too." She smiled at him as she pulled another of the pastries off of her skewer. He nodded and smiled a little, glad to have made at least one friend out of this. Hakura smiled again and ate with him, paying for his meal as well as escorting him back to the Akuma estate. When they got their, Hakura said her goodbyes and walked off, heading towards the hospital to check on a friend of hers who'd come back from a mission the day before, not long after the funeral.

**Day two of Mission Suspension.**

Yuko walked behind Kiba and Akihito as the two of them chatted, Kiharu not far behind the three of them. Aki was as lively as ever, but Kiba seemed to be out of energy, just as he'd been after Hana's funeral. Falling back a little, Yuko joined Kiharu. "You don't think Kiba's sick do you? Ever since Hana's funeral, he's seemed sort of... I don't know... broken I guess..." She said and Kiharu looked at her then at their friends.

"You're right, but what do you expect after losing the woman you love. I mean... don't tell him this... but if it had been Aki who'd died, I probably would have gone rogue hunting down the shinobi or whatever that killed him." she said and Yuko nodded.

"I'm amazed Kiba hasn't. I probably would have too if it had been Kiba... if I was on the team anyway..." Yuko said and it was Kiharu's turn to nod in agreement. "I don't know what I'll do now... I mean, half of my team is dead. Rin and Kaichi have been suspended from shinobi duties due to their High Value Target status. I'm the only member of Team Takura... Maybe I'll just stop being a shinobi..."

"Or, maybe you'll be transferred to our team. I hate to fill in Hana's place on the team so soon, but there's only one day left of this mission suspension deal, then we go on missions again. It's just easier to have a full team for missions instead of having a team that's minus one." Kiharu said and she pushed Yuko to an alley way that Aki and Kiba had turned down. At the end of an alley were a bunch of older Shinobi painting kanji on the wall of a shop. They were from the class that had graduated a year ahead of theirs, and they'd always treated Kiba like he was some spoiled prat.

"Oh, look who it is. The rich brat shinobi who's girly friend was killed. And she didn't even die honorably, she got her life sucked out by some leech jutsu used by a Leave Village Loser." One of them said and the other three started laughing. "Ya know what I think, she deserved to die. If one of our shinobi is so weak as to get caught off guard like that, our village-" his last words were cut off when Kiba slammed his head into the pavement, his body coated in the roiling black chakra from two days ago. The other three shinobi tried to charge into save their ring leader, but a trio of kunai thrown by Aki stopped them. Each kunai had buried itself in the ground near their feet. Yuko watched, thinking Kiba was going to crush the older shinobi's throat like a twig, but all her friend did was lean down close to the older boys head and whisper something in his ear. The older boy turned pale and seemed to go stiff as Kiba stood up, the roiling black chakra fading away. Kiba watched him for a moment before closing his eyes. Once his eyes were closed, the boy shot to his feet and bolted down the alley past him, his flunkies right behind him. Aki looked at Kiba for a moment until Kiba turned around.

"What did you say to him?" Kiharu asked and Kiba looked at her.

"Just the truth, that he had no skill in ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu and his father had gotten him into the academy on a fluke and that I would expose him to the entire village before killing him if he ever spoke of Hana like that again. Also, I locked him in an illusion that showed him just how brutally I'd kill him if I heard it happen again." He said and Kiharu stared at him like she'd never seen him before. The entire time he'd said that, he had a smile on his face, like it was some joke. But she knew just how powerful his ocular jutsu was. The Akuma clan was only rivaled as far as ocular jutsu by the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans of the Leaf Village, but even their most powerful Genjutsu paled in comparison to what a master of the Akuma Clan's kekkei genkai could do. Kiba was far from a master, but he was strong enough that he could easily make a genjutsu become a reality.

**Day Three, Early Return.**

Kiba rubbed the back of his head a little, confused as to why his mother had called every shinobi of Genin rank to the tower. Every Genin in the village was heading to his mother's office, even the ones who had been Genin for the last fifteen years. Kiba stumbled just a little as he walked into the building, seeing every Jonin and Chunin there as well. Something was up, because there was a large force of Shadow Black Ops members in the building as well. All in the main area. When Kiba walked in, he was quickly joined by his entire squad and Yuko. It seemed like that was what everyone had been waiting for, because as soon as the four of them were gathered, the chatter started up. It was soon silenced, however, when Kiba's mother stepped up on the upper floor. "I have an announcement, all Shinobi. I received a letter from Kasaigakure. Hikarigakure has declared war on our allies, Yukigakure. They have asked for our assistance in this war to protect their fields. As they are our allies, and Hikarigakure are our enemies, we will offer all of our fighting force to defend them. For the honor of our founder, we will go to war!" she yelled and every Shinobi in the room shouted their agreement.

* * *

**ROAR! Cliff hanger. Yeah, there was a sort of war going on while Naruto was a Genin. Only thing was that no one knew about it. This was going on a few weeks after the Great Naruto Bridge was finished. ANYWAY! There's chapter 3 of Kagemura Shoji. Please enjoy, and I'll update eventually.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow War, Part 1 of 2

**Well... a little early, I know... but I can't sleep. It's... 3:12 in the morning right now, as I'm typing this... scratch that, 3:10... and I can't fucking sleep. SO, I'm bringing you another chapter. And no, this is not going to be the end of the Hikarigakure... they're just gonna get their asses handed to them... ANYWAY... as you saw last time, Hikarigakure has declared war on Yukigakure, the Village hidden in snow. Kiba and his friends, along with EVERY shinobi in his village, are rushing to their aide. What will happen? Who will die next? Find out in Kagemura Shouji. -.- Roll Tape!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Third Shadow War, Part 1.**

Kiba raced through the trees with the rest of his class and the ones that had graduated before him, all the way up to the current Jounin shinobi. Even those that couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu were there. But all the same, it was a war, and the Shadow Village intended to win. Sighing a little, Kiba put on a small burst of speed and felt his mind basically shift into automatic as he was drawn into his inner world by Ryu, yet again.

_**"Ok, I can't exactly come at your beck and call all the time ya know. We're at war, which is why... Oh... nice."**_** Kiba said, gesturing at himself to show that he was wearing combat gear only to find out he was wearing the clothes he used to wear all the time when he was a kid. A black tank top and short tan pants with sandals. _"What is it now?"_ He asked and Ryu chuckled.**

"_I just wanted to see how you looked in that outfit now."_ **Ryu said and Kiba stared at him. **_"But seriously, you might need my help in the coming conflict. Hikarigakure has their own Jinchuriki you know." _**He said and Kiba sighed and sat down as the table with tea appeared again. **_"Don't worry, I have your body on automatic. It'll dodge trees and bushes and keep up with everyone else, even answering your friends questions the way you would, without any help. So, what's your battle plan?"_ **He asked.**

_**"Get in, kick ass, get out."**_** Kiba said and Ryu sighed and sat his tea down. **

_"Kid, you've gotta have a better strategy than that. Ever play Shougi?"_ **The dragon asked and Kiba shook his head. Just as he did, the tea disappeared and was replaced by a Shougi mat. At the same time, Ryu seemed to shrink and take on a human form. The wings were still there, as was the tail and the dragon eyes, but the human form was not displeasing. He had long, really long, white hair, fair skin, and was wearing a black kimono. **_"Now, I'm sure you understand the general aspect of the game. Each piece is like your squads. You have several hundred squads with you right now. That's these pieces here." _**Ryu said, pointing at the small wood grain pieces directly in front of them. There were light colored ones, darker ones, and two black ones.** _"The light ones are the genin, chunin, and jounin you have with you, each divided into squads. The darker ones are the specific force leaders. We'll just call them 'A', 'B', 'C', and 'D' for now. The black ones are the army leaders."_

**_"Why is this piece a little darker than the other squad pieces?" _Kiba asked, picking up a squad piece that was barely noticeably darker than the other squad pieces.  
**

_"That's your squad. You're a Jinchuriki, which adds a hell of a power boost to your squad and whichever force you're assigned too. Now, as I was saying... you can arrange your pieces according to squad formations. Force A gets ten, B gets five, C gets five and D gets twenty. That's all of the squads arranged out in forces. Now, say force A is the reconnaissance force. You would send in the Shinobi who are best at stealth so they can sneak close to the enemy camp and count how many shinobi the enemy have. Once that's done and the recon is over, Force A returns to base and gives the information, leaving one or two shinobi behind in case the enemy gets reinforcements. Forces B and C are the Commando units, who are on the front lines. You would probably be in a commando unit, simply because you're powerful. D is the reserve units. If any shinobi in B or C falls, D sends in replacements. All the while, the Army Leader stays behind, coordinating attacks." _**Ryu said, all the while moving pieces in ways that were as strategic as he was saying. Whenever a squad in force B or C was taken out of play, Ryu would move a squad piece from D up to replace them. Force A had started it, gone back, leaving behind one squad piece as the informants in case of reinforcements. The Leader piece never moved. The entire time Ryu spoke, he moved pieces in ways that didn't seem possible until it was down to just the enemy leader, all of the other pieces having been taken out of play. Kiba stared at him as if he was the greatest teacher he'd ever seen and nodded.**

_**"I think I get it now. To win, we need to use strategy. So... wouldn't it be wiser to have the most powerful fighters defending the**_** _leader?" _Kiba asked and Ryu smiled and nodded, replacing the pieces just as they were, except having the darker squad pieces and two others back with the leader piece. **

_"And why is that a good idea?"_ **Ryu asked and Kiba looked at them then started moving pieces. **

_**"It's a better idea in case an enemy squad or force gets passed the attacking units sent out by our side. That way, if they get to the leader, the strongest fighters are there to stop them before they take them down. In that sense, the enemy would probably do the same, in case we try something similar. In which case... I need a way to be in two places at once. On the front lines, and defending our leader." **_

_"As well as on reserve for a flanking maneuver to attack the enemy strong hold and end the conflict quickly."_ **Ryu said and suddenly there were three darker squad pieces, each one with Kiba's face on them. One of them stayed with the leader, the other went with Force A, and another went with three others to sneak around in a flanking maneuver and took out the leader piece, effectively ending the fighting.**

_**"But how can I do**_** _that?"_**

_"By learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu." _**Ryu said and he stood up, flashed through some hand signs, and held his fingers together in a sort of cross shape.** _"Shadow Clone Jutsu."_ **He said and suddenly there were three of him. All of them looked the same, seemed to be the same person, but there was something subtly different about two of them.** _"Can you tell which is real?" _**He asked and Kiba shook his head. **_"Good. Now, practice that jutsu while your body runs to the battle field. I'm going to play Shougi with myself."_** He said as he sat down and a clone of himself ushered Kiba out of the way. While they played, Kiba practiced the jutsu, his mind reading every motion of his mental self to master the jutsu as best he could before the battle.**

**Several hours**** later.**

Kiba slid to a stop, a smile on his face as he regained control of his body. They'd made it to the first camp sight, not far from the border of Yukigakure's territory. This was where the Recon force would take over. As Ryu had predicted, the army leader, in this case being his mother's soon to be husband, assigned, as Ryu predicted, ten squads of stealth shinobi to one Jounin who was the best Stealth shinobi in the village. Hakura saluted before she and her 40 shinobi dashed off, silent as the grave. Once they were gone, Kosu, the army leader, assigned several squads to two other Jounin, the commando units. Each of them had five squads each, one squad had Kiba in it. Before Kosu started the assignment of the duties, Kiba walked over to him. "Kosu-sensei, I have something I think you need to see. I can be in three places at once." He said and Kosu chuckled.

"I know you're fast kiddo, but no one is that fast." He said and Kiba smiled and flashed through the hand signs he'd learned from Ryu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and a burst of smoke had three of him standing in front of the flabbergasted leader.

"W-well. Ok then. Uh... Kiba Clone one," Kosu said, addressing the clone on Kiba's right, who saluted with a smile. "You're with Commando Unit Alpha. Kiba Clone two," He said and the clone on the left saluted as the one on the right rushed over to his unit. "You're..."

"With the Flanking Unit." Kiba said and Kosu looked at him with a confused look on his face. "You just know that the enemy is going to try the same thing to get to you, which would end this battle quickly. I suggest, and this might sound crazy, that my clone go with a flanking unit while myself and my squad, as well as two other squads, remain here in case the enemy _does _try a flanking maneuver." He said and Kosu smiled.

"Well, that sounds perfect. Alright, Kiba Clone two, you're with the Flanking unit. Tosen, chose four chunin, two jounin and six genin to go with Kiba Clone two. Haruka, Tatsu, you and your squads come over here. You and the original Kiba and his squad will protect me personally." He said and the two Jounin addressed walked over with a squad containing four genin and three chunin each. Kiba's squad, including Yuko who had been officially transferred that morning, walked over and they all smiled at him. "How did you come up with that?" Kosu asked and Kiba smiled.

"Just thought about it." He said as he and his squad started helping pitch the tent that would act as the main head quarters. Just as they finished, Hakura returned and her sister, Haruka, looked at her.

"What's the damage?" She asked and Kosu walked outside.

"Three hundred less than our number. They aren't there. They brought a paltry force. If they're intending to invade..." She started to say before Kiba nearly fell on his ass for apparently no reason. "What the hell was that?" She asked as Yuko helped Kiba to his feet.

"Call the commando units back, now!" he yelled and Kosu nodded and sent messenger birds to the commando units. "They're not invading Yukigakure. They wanted us out here so they could destroy us. Their Jinchuriki just destroyed the entire flanking unit. Everyone there is dead." He said and Yuko gasped. It wasn't long before the entire Shadow Village army was standing in front of Kosu's tent. It didn't take much longer after that before they felt the pounding of giant feet on the ground, heading in their direction. Kiba looked up just in time to see a vicious shining white cat staring down at them, and an army of Light Village Shinobi numbering near on in the thousands baring down on them.

* * *

**And that's that. Seems pretty damn hopeless for Kiba now, don't it. They didn't estimate that an invading army might just be an attacking army with their Jinchuriki in full control of her Bijuu waiting to destroy them when they were split up. What will happen to them all now? Find out in the next... ya know what. Fuck it. Read and Review. You know that we don't die here, so you'll find out how we get out of it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow War Finale

**And here it is, the finale of the Third Shadow War. Kiba and friends are in trouble, because their Jinchuriki just stepped onto the field, in full control of her Bijuu. Kiba barely has any control over Ryu, and this beast has all the power of a Tailed Beast at its disposal. See what happens in this latest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Third Shadow War, Finale. **

"Move!" Kiba yelled as he tackled Hakura to the ground under a swipe from Hikaru no Hikari's massive claws. The three Shinobi behind her got knocked into the tree line, and the Commando Units still hadn't returned. Kiba stood up and helped Hakura up as Yuko and Kiharu blasted the giant cat with shadow balls. The Bijuu didn't seem to notice the attacks, it was still focused on Kiba. I stared at the cat in the eye and felt himself get yanked to the side by Hakura at the same time getting sucked into his own mind by Ryu. _**"Ryu, I don't have time right now! We're..." **_

_"Under attack my Hikaru, yes, I know. I can feel her energy, and I'm going to help you win. I'd prefer not to die because I'm sealed within a Genin who barely has enough skill to move a mountain." _**Ryu said and Kiba looked at him. **

_**"How exactly are you going to help me win?" **_**Kiba asked and Ryu looked at him with a sort of "Are you kidding" look. **

_"I'm going to give you most of my power, that's how."_ **He said and Kiba stared at him with a dumbfounded look. **

**_"So... how do we do this? Do I just... go back into combat and you'll feed power into me?" _He asked and Ryu sighed.**

_"No, you are going to lay your hand on one of my tails and absorb all of my chakra."_ **Ryu said and Kiba nearly jerked his hand back from the tail Ryu had placed beside him. Ryu had 14 tails waving slowly behind him along with the other tail right next to him. That was 15 tails of pure power, an immense load of chakra, that Kiba was supposed to absorb and make his own. He would gain full control over probably the most powerful tailed beast he'd ever heard of. **_"Don't hesitate, just do it!"_ **Ryu yelled and Kiba placed his hand on Ryu's tail and instantly felt the black chakra flowing into him, his body adjusting quickly to the flow of chakra it was absorbing. Once all of Ryu's chakra was gone, he sat calmly in front of Kiba and nodded. **_"Now, go kick that cats tails." _**He said and Kiba felt himself go back into his own body.**

As he returned to himself, he saw Hikaru raking her claws through the ground towards him and his friends on his other side, and he held out his hand. When the paw collided with his palm, the cat nearly fell on her side from the sudden halt of motion. The resulting explosion of chakra meeting chakra had everyone in combat stopping and staring at them. The blow had stung, but not nearly as much as Kiba had expected. Looking at Hikaru, he saw her 11 tails waving behind her frantically and he smirked. "Sorry kitty, but I've got a message from an old friend of yours." Kiba said as his body was slowly coated with the rolling black chakra and a single tail of chakra appeared behind him. When the chakra appeared, he seemed to disappear until he was hovering next to Hikaru's head. "Dragon God Strike!" Kiba yelled and his booted foot plowed into Hikaru's head, sending her sliding into the tree line, when Kiba landed, another tail of chakra appeared behind him and wings made of chakra grew just a little bit and horns appeared on his head. The chakra around his head turned into a sort of dragon like head and the cat looked at him. With that blow, all of the combatants on the cat's side turned to take on Kiba and he smirked and shot around the combat area, slashing the chests of his rival shinobi open with his bare hands, which were coated with claw-like chakra. Those shinobi fell dead and the others were easily dispatched by his side when the Commando Unit's finally arrived. Kiba smiled then turned back to Hikaru, sensing a mass of chakra forming near the cat. When he looked, a massive ball of rolling chakra was forming in front of Hikaru's mouth. It quickly shrank and Hikaru snapped it up in her jaws and stared at him.

_"Oh, not good. That's a Bijuudama. Don't let it hit any of your friends or you won't have anymore. Use another tail and you can throw it off. It would be better if you used three more tails, but don't risk it just yet." _Ryu said in Kiba's head and he let another tail grow. The wings got bigger and the horns longer and when they stopped Hikaru launched the Bijuudama at him. Kiba held out both hands and the ball of chakra collided with his hands, pushing him back a bit before he flipped onto his back, throwing it into the air, followed shortly after by two paper bomb kunai. He watched as it went higher and higher before the two kunai collided with it and made it explode. His friends lowered their heads from the explosion and as they were looking away, Hikaru took off and disappeared. A roar went up around the area about the victory.

"Looks like we're heading home." Kuro said and the entire area cheered again as they all decided to pack up their stuff. Kiba relaxed his chakra and the chakra cloak faded away. "Well done Kiba. I'm amazed you could muster up that kind of power." Kuro said and Kiba nodded at him and went about putting his things away for the trek home. He worked in silence, even as Yuko came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kiba... I don't know how you did that, but it was amazing. Terrifying, but amazing." She said, holding him in her arms and pressing her forehead against his back. Kiba nodded and turned around and looked at her. She stared at him and smiled, reassuring him that it'd be ok. "We're best friends. I'll always have your back, you know that." She said and he nodded, smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Live well..." she said, smiling.

"Fight well." He said and the two of them separated and started down the path with the rest of the survivors from the village. After that, the entire trip, they didn't see each other. Kiba had been ferried off by other shinobi from the village, all talking to him about the intense power he'd managed to muster up. Yuko, on the other hand, stayed with Aki and Kiharu.

"You gonna be ok Yuko?" Kiharu asked and she nodded, looking in the general direction of Kiba, not really sure if she was even looking at him. All she knew was that she wanted his eyes on her too, and she never wanted to look away. As she listened to the people around her talking about him, she slowly realized that she'd fallen in love with her best friend. A blush crept into her cheeks as thoughts ran through her mind of the two of them together. Those thoughts slipped from her mind as she walked with the crowd, the newest thought being 'How will I explain my feelings to him?'

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's short. But that's how battles usually are. Short, sweet, and to the point. HOWEVER, we do now know that Yuko developed feelings for Kiba around the time they were genin together. So anyway, enjoy the story and have a fun time waiting for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Re-assignment

**HEY! Sorry it took so long everyone. I was... busy... ANYWAY! HERE is the LONG AWAITED Chapter 6. I'm not gonna talk to long cause you all are probably mad at me. T_T -hides in corner- Oh... um... we're skipping the Chunin Exams in this story... sorry... T...T**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Re-assignment.**

After the Chunin Exams, everyone had expected a land slide victory from the Jinchuriki of the Hidden Shadow, but surprisingly, he had been eliminated in the second round, what everyone was calling the "Elimination Round." His entire team had gone on to become Chunin, but he'd been dragged down by his own speed and strength. Looking back on the challenge, Kiba realized that running in a circle around his opponent in an attempt to make him dizzy, considering his opponent had a Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to smell chakra, was an idiotic move. His speed had indeed hindered his opponents vision by forming a cloud of dust around him, but his Kekkei Genkai worked just fine. As Kiba had run passed his opponent, his opponent had stuck out his arm, sending Kiba reeling head first into the wall. He'd been rushed to the infirmary and since it wasn't a below the belt shot, nor was it a fatal blow, his opponent had been declared the winner by knock out. All the same, he was now standing in his mother's office with the new Chunin, including his entire squad.

"Congratulations to you six shinobi who made it to the rank of Chunin. Though my son did not make the cut, as he graduated from the academy with all of you, it would be cruel to separate him from his friends. As such, though he is not at the rank of Chunin, he shall still take on missions reserved for Chunin Rank shinobi. So, as of today, the teams will be re-assigned. The re-assignments are as follows. Kiba Akuma and Yukohara Katsuragi will be team one. Akihito Homura and Kiharu Baku will be team two. Rin Hitomi and Kaichi Higurashi will be team three. As you six are the only ones that survived the first few missions, you six shinobi have been chosen to work as teams on your own, without a Jounin instructor. Congratulations. Your first missions are set for tomorrow so that you can become re-acquainted with your new team mate." Shinen said and all six of them saluted and turned to walk out. "Kiba, Yuko, I'd like you two to remain for a moment." She said and the two she mentioned stayed back while their friends walked out of the tower.

"Kiba, Yuko. I know you two have been friends for years. And I know those feelings have been slowly growing to something more, so I have something very important to ask you both." She said as she stood up and walked around her desk. "I want you two to look out for each other on your missions. Yuko, ever since your parents died, my family has raised you, taken care of you, we've even trained you with the best trainers we could find. You're like a daughter to me, and I want you and Kiba to remain the best of friends and an un stoppable team." She said, clasping Yuko's shoulders. Yuko looked at her and nodded.

"I'll do my best ma'am." she said and she smiled.

"Good. You two are dismissed. Kiba, I've had Yuko's things moved to your apartment." Shinen said and Kiba nodded.

"Thanks mom. We'll be here bright and early for our first mission as a two man cell." He said and the two of them walked out of the tower and headed for their new home together. Yuko walked beside him the whole way until they got to the door of his apartment, where she stopped and stared at the door. "Yuko? What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's your house Kiba... I... I can't go in there..." she said and he walked back to her and took her hand.

"Yuko... you don't have anywhere else to go... come on..." he said gently as he guided her inside to the main room. The apartment wasn't small, but all it had to it was a bedroom, dining room, kitchen combination and a bathroom through the only other door in the room. A blush crept up Yuko's cheeks as they entered the house and it only became worse when he closed the door. On one wall, sitting on top of his dresser, was a monitor that was tuned to Yamigakure news. His bed was unmade, he had clothes all over the floor and dirty dishes piled up in his sink **(Much like a very well known blonde knuckle head, eh?) **The thought of living with him made her happy, but as she looked around, her shoulders drooped a little.

"You... don't ever clean your house... do you?" she asked and he looked around as if seeing the mess for the first time.

"I... guess not. See, I'm helpless without you Yuko." He said and she sighed and shook her head.

"Alright. You go to town and start buying fresh food for the refrigerator. We won't be having any rotten food in this house while I'm here. Second. Buy another futon, because unless we get married, we're not sleeping together. Third. Buy some new toiletries and a way to separate them, because I don't have any of my own. Fourth..." she said before Kiba let his mind wander, taking mental notes of everything she said. He just knew that living with Yuko was going to be a blast, considering the servants that had raised him were no where near as strict nor did they have anywhere near as many rules. When she finished, he nodded and shot out the door while she turned to look at the mess. "Well... here we go." She said as she rolled up her sleeves to get started.

**One hour later**

After an hour of shopping, Kiba managed to waddle into his apartment with all of the stuff Yuko had sent him out for. When he got there, he dumped the futon on top of his, since it was only a mattress for now, the toiletries landing perfectly on top of it. The groceries he placed near the refrigerator. All the rest of the stuff, like cleaning materials went under his sink, save for the mop, broom, dust pan, and trash can, which he put in the only corner he remembered having free space in. When he finally stopped to look around, he was amazed by how clean his house was. In one hour, Yuko had taken his wreck of a bachelor pad and turned it into possibly the cleanest house he'd ever lived in. Looking around again, he noticed that Yuko was no where to be seen. Figuring she was taking a shower or a bath, he walked back passed the bathroom door to go into the main room, which had a sort of dividing wall that shielded the bathroom and kitchen from the bedroom and dining room. As he did, the door swung open and he froze, as did a very naked, very soaked Yuko. As he'd suspected, she had been taking a bath and had just recently gotten out of the tub. A blush crept up his cheeks before she shrieked in embarrassment. All Kiba saw after that, for a moment, was Yuko's fist flying towards his face, before he could barely make out the blur of clouds and birds. Lucky him, he managed to land at the local Hospital, where the very surprised nurses set to work healing him.

* * *

**Well? Well? What do you think? Not to bad? Or is it terrible? I skipped the Chunin Exams with this one because I figured none of you saps wanted to see any more fights out of this, since they've already lost two friends. Anyway, I'll probably have one teams newest mission as a two man cell, so get ready for Kagemura Shoji, Chapter 7. R&R**


End file.
